Aircraft operators and pilots use avionic operational data and operational communication to improve the efficiency of aircraft fleet operations. Typically, during the flight of an airplane, aircraft systems produce avionic operational data that is available for display to a pilot on cockpit displays and communicated as airborne operational communications (AOC) to a fleet control center over existing aerospace networks like an aircraft communications addressing and reporting system (ACARS) network. However, while operators are able to define AOC using configurable databases, the access of avionic operational data for the AOC is limited by ACARS datalink communication. For example, ACARS is an ASCII network and the transmission and receipt of the avionic operational data over a network like ACARS is restricted in bandwidth and as to types of messaging, format, size, and capabilities. Further, access to the avionic operational data is limited to cockpit instrumentation.